


Gore

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dark images, Death, Gore, Murder, Other, Personifications, Poetry, Strong Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still working on rhymes. The themes can be related to the ones of "The Nightwalker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gore

**_Gore_**  

They call me many names  
But no one reveals who I am.  
They describe me in many ways  
But none the truth tell can.  
Too deep is my essence  
For mere words to grasp it,  
Only the mourning silence  
Is ancient enough to suit. 

I crawl out of the dark at midnight  
When the bloody stars are oh-so-bright,  
When the warm sun is not there  
To watch over you with care. 

They have glimpsed my shadows  
But never been able to really see.  
They have heard my howls  
But never truly listened to me.  
Too obscure is my silent voice  
For a human heart to comprehend,  
It takes a madman’s choice  
To reach out for where I stand. 

I’m the instinct that creeps inside,  
A violent wave that wants you to ride.  
I’m the dark that on your despair feeds,  
The push to satisfy your deepest needs.

I feast on blood and nightmare,  
Leaving behind just violent ugliness.  
I write paths that few to walk dare,  
Spreading the seeds of emptiness.  
No terror will be ever enough  
To satisfy my greedy pride’s yearnings.  
No pile of corpses on my path  
Will placate my rotten soul’s cravings.

My dry hunger is insatiable,  
My starved thirst is implacable.  
Flee me, ‘cause your soul I'll grind!  
Fear me, ‘cause I'm out of mind! 

Can you hear the tortured screams?  
Can you feel the shivers in the winds?  
Whatever is messy and bloody,  
Whatever is violent and greedy,  
Everything that is filled with despair,  
That’s the reality where I prosper. 

You can deny me all you want  
But get rid of me you won’t.  
The truth is that in every heart,  
Before and after life’s very start,  
My existence and name I carve.  
There I’ll be from the womb to the grave!


End file.
